


Little Petey-Pie's Christmas Mishap

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental wetting, Kid Peter Parker, Omorashi, Pee, Potty Dance, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Waiting In Line is Hard, Wetting, full bladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Little Peter really wants to see Santa so his daddy takes him.  When the line is so very long Petey gets restless and needs to potty.  He keeps his potty emergency to himself because he doesn't want to get out of line.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 46
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Little Petey-Pie's Christmas Mishap

It was almost Christmas and Peter couldn't have been any more excited. His daddy had promised him the biggest tree ever, cookies and a very special trip to the mall to see Santa. He couldn't wait for school to be out so that they could do all of those things but especially Santa. He'd already written his letter and everything. So when Daddy came to pick him on the last day of pre-school before Christmas Break he was already vibrating with excitement. "Daddy! Can we go to the mall now? Please? I have my letter and I promise to be good and everything.", he happily suggested from his booster seat in the back.

"Sure Petey-pie. We can go.", Tony chuckled. He loved seeing his boy get all excited about Christmas. It made him happy. Ss if braving a crowded mall and a long line was what he needed to do to see his little boy smile. He would do it a hundred times.

When they pulled into the mall Tony carried Peter inside just to keep him from running off. Spotting where Santa was set up didn't take any time at all but convincing Peter to get a snack fist took a lot of effort. "I don't need a snack. We need to go see Santa!", Peter argued but his daddy disagreed.

"Look at that line, buddy. It's so long that it'll be dinner time before we get our turn. You need a snack and to use the potty before we wait.", Tony suggested but Peter stuck his little lip out in protest. He was too excited to want to eat or pee. He just wanted to get into the line.

"I don't need to pee-pee. I'm not hungry", he whined but Tony dragged him towards the food court anyway. Then after eating a half of a churro and drinking some chocolate milk, he was already begging to get in line again.

"No, Petey. Potty first.", Tony said as he pulled his frowning son towards the men's room. 

Adamant not to waste any more time, Peter ran into the first stall and allowed a tiny bit of pee to hit the water. He knew there was more but he didn't want to wait for it so he stopped and tucked himself back into his pants. "I'm done."

"Are you sure?", Tony asked skeptically. "That wasn't very much pee-pee. I think you need to try again."

"NO!", Peter shouted. I don't have any more pee-pee. It's all in the potty.", he lied. He could feel the rest of his pee sitting heavily in his little bladder. It wasn't bad though and he was sure he could hold it in until after he saw Santa. He didn't think about the chocolate milk he'd just finished or how it would want out soon if he left the rest of his pee-pee inside.

"Alright, kid.", Tony said as he reached over to flush the commode. "Just remember to tell me if you need to pee while we're in line."

Peter nodded his head but he had no intention of doing that. He wasn't going to get out of line because of some stupid pee-pee. He would hold it in nice and tight like a big boy. But fifteen mintues after they got in line his little bladder started to feel all tingly and full. It only took twenty more minutes for his legs to start jittering and he had to wiggle in place. He could feel his daddy watching him and he tried to stand still but his pee was being really really insistent that it needed to come out.

"Petey-pie... if you need to go pee-pee we can get out of line and go.", Tony said gently. He didn't want his little boy to be uncomfortable.

"I can wait.", Peter replied as he looked ahead and saw that there were only few more children ahead of him. He was so close he didn't want to get out of line.

"Buddy, Santa can wait. You're bladder can't. If it's full then you need to empty it in the potty. You don't want to have an accident. Let's go find the bathroom and come back.", Tony said but he didn't say that they could probably get back in line where they were. He didn't want to wat all over again either and he was Tony Stark. he could make sure they didn't have to wait again.

"I can wait.", Peter repeated stubornly. "I'm a big boy."

Tony wanted to say that even big boys couldn't hold their bladder forever. Everyone has to pee but he didn't. He wasn't going to fight with him about it. His baby was almost five and was capable of deciding when he needed to pee. Besides he'd just peed thirty minutes prior and it was almost their turn. But he couldn't stop watching eh way his little boy's legs kept twisting in place so he tried again to causally persuade him. "Petey, big boys know when they need to pee-pee."

"I don't need to pee-pee yet. I can wait.", Peter said but now he wasn't sure. His pee was trying to sneak out into his underpants and he didn't want it too. He wanted a potty but he also wanted to see Santa. He could pee right after. There had to be a bathroom close by. He was trying to look past all of the really tall grown-ups to see when the elf called him to Santa. "Hi , Santa.", Peter whispered a bit shyly. He was so special and amazing that it made him a little bit nervous tot alk to him and that made his bladder squeeze and then he had to put his hands between his legs to hold his little wee-wee.

"Hello, young man, what's you're name?", Santa asked as PEter waddled forwards, his hands tightly grasping the front of his pants. It was the one time that he sort of missed his pull-ups. If he was in a pull-up he could just let it all out and then daddy would help him take it off later. But his pants would be dry. 

"Petey.", he replied once he had enough composure to do so.

"Do you need to use the restroom, Petey?", Santa asked kindly. He could see the little boy was about to pop and he didn't want to end up with a wet lap... Even if he did keep a spare suit in the back. It happened more often than you would think. "I'll still be here after you go do what you need to do.", he suggested.

"I'm a big boy. I can wait.", Peter said with a forced smile but it wasn't really enough to cover his 'pee face'. The wrinkled brow and gritted teeth were still obvious. 

"Are you sure?", Santa asked as Peter settled himself on his lap. The poor little boy felt so tense it almost made him need to pee.

"Mhm.", Peter replied but his bladder was so full that it was starting to hurt his belly. So he tried to hurry up. The faster he gave Santa his leter the faster he could go potty. "Here's my... here's my letter...I wrote it... all... by...myself and...I need to pee right now!", he needed up shouting as he hopped out of the man lap and looked for his daddy in the crowd. "Daddy!"

Tony saw his little boy was about to wet himself and jumped into action. He should have realized it was that bad and forced the issue earlier That made him feel a bit guilty. "I'm here, buddy. Let's go pee.", he said as he took the little boy's hand. But Peter seemed to be frozen in place "Pete?", he asked but then he saw the problem. His little boy's bladder had had enough and was emptying right there in front of everyone. "Oh, Petey-pie...", he sighed out when the child began to cry.

"I'm sorry!", Peter wailed as he pee kept rushing out of him and onto the red carpet. He felt bad for letting his pee sneak out but he felt really bad for wetting Santa's floor. And then he was scared he was in trouble. "Am I a bad boy now? Am I on the naughty list!?", he asked once his pee had stopped dribbling out of his wee-wee.

"Of course not, Petey! Santa doesn't put your name on the naughty list for accidents.", Santa replied with sympathy. 

"You Promise?", Peer sniffled.

"I promise.", Santa said from his big chair.

That was enough for Peter to be able to feel like he wasn't in trouble so he turned to give the man a very small wave. "Okay. Thank you Santa.", he said as he daddy started to pull him away to get a change of clothes.

Santa held up the decorated paper and smiled. "Thank you for my letter."

After that Tony ran into a store to buy his baby some new clothes and got him all cleaned up. It was clear that his Petey wasn't quite ready to make all of the decisions when it came to his bladder but that was okay. He would be there to help him. He was still a very little boy.


End file.
